


Yuba Gap

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Westria Series - Diana Paxson
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Mountains, Poetry, Westria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-23
Updated: 1999-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Yuba Gap

Fly along the grey road-ribbon  
Breathe the thin, bright air  
Run between the tree-spears --  
   Green and green and green  
Past cracked rock masses  
   Granite, sandstone, slate  
Into the high blue, cloud-decked sky  
Water runs swift below,  
   Cold, clear, brown-gold-green  
This stone-sky-water place is close to god.


End file.
